You'll Never Walk Alone
by PocketFullOfZax
Summary: Zoe and Max are off to a football match - their first weekend away together but they soon realise no matter how far from home they go they can't keep this hidden forever. Just a little bit of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So both the actors: Sunetra and Jamie support Liverpool so I thought it might be a nice idea to put this into Holby land. This was going to be a one-shot but it looks like it's going to be longer now. Just a little aside, I don't support Liverpool (Leicester all the way)! ;)**

* * *

Max plonked his overnight bag down in the hallway of Zoe's flat placing his coat on top leaving his hands free to plonk a kiss on the top of Zoe's head. It made it so much easier when she wasn't wearing heels as she deceived everyone with her height.

Robyn had dropped him off a couple of minutes ago and had reminded him that she expected a text message at the very least to inform her that he was there. She'd been told that he was going to Liverpool for the weekend with a group of friends to watch the football and whilst it wasn't strictly speaking true it was believable as not only was Max an avid football fan but he'd been a supporter of Liverpool for nearly 20 years.

Max had spent the best part of yesterday evening deciding how to explain to his sister where he'd met all these friends that had suddenly appeared from thin air. Max hadn't been in the area long – since October – and outside of work he didn't really know many people and of the few he did know they weren't into their sports and Robyn was well aware of this. But it was all a waste of thought really as the question never really popped into Robyn's mind, after all she was his big sister not his mother.

Zoe was looking especially stunning today but Max couldn't pinpoint what it was. He was so used to seeing her in smart uniform that it was a bit of a surprise to see her in ordinary clothes and she had to remind him several times that she was human. They decided to take this trip not as two people in a relationship but as friends who'd recently discovered each other's passions for Liverpool FC. Although they were getting to the stage in their 'friendship' where it was getting harder and harder for them to deny to themselves that they weren't in a relationship. Now they were taking a weekend away together it seemed impossible.

"So you got any food?" He asked her as she rushed about the place to get all her clothes and bits and bobs together for the weekend trip. He had a cheeky grin on his face but Zoe was so focused on getting everything ready before the taxi arrived she didn't notice.

"Are you serious?" When he didn't respond she added, "Apples are on the side."

He raised his eyebrows and muttered under his breath something about them being disgusting. He didn't actually think this he was just being immature about the situation and wanted proper food not little apples.

Nevertheless he walked into several rooms before finding the kitchen, grabbed an apple and took a bite. Despite having been to Zoe's flat several times before he'd never stayed to look around. He'd only been in the hallway, the bedroom (for obvious reasons) and the toilet. For someone who lived on her own her flat was rather big with another bedroom, a dining room and even a small study still to explore although he'd have to leave it for another day because the doorbell rang.

"That would be the taxi driver can you get it for me?" Zoe asked him from her bedroom. Her voice sounded distant as it was on the opposite end of the flat to the kitchen.

"It's gonna cost you." He shouted back rather cheekily.

"Just do as your told for once." She shouted.

He grinned, took another bite from his apple and began to slide towards the door. Yes slide. You see, the hallway in Zoe's flat was wooden and was perfect to slide on as Max had commented several times much to Zoe's dissatisfaction. Once he even spent twenty minutes just sliding before Zoe had to drag him away.

Max opened the door and was shocked to see Fletch standing there. Fletch equally seemed shocked.

"Hey Max you ordered a taxi to Liverpool?" Fletch asked him.

"Since when were you a cab driver?" Max asked him bemused.

"Long story." Unfortunately for Fletch he not only had a long journey in which he could explain it, he'd also be face to face with his boss any moment now who will be demanding answers. Max, although curious, had enough problems of his own to probe Fletch anymore.

"Max tell the taxi driver I will be one second." The voice of Zoe could be faintly heard. Max turned his head as she spoke towards the inside of the house to make sure he could hear everything she said and he turned slowly back to Fletch to see if he noticed anything. Fletch was grinning and Max looked nervous.

"So you're bringing a girl are you?" Fletch raised his eyebrows and Max forged a smile as the situation got more and more uncomfortable. He gave a slight nod in response when he noticed that Fletch wasn't asking a rhetorical question and was in fact expecting a reply.

He heard footsteps behind him as Zoe's feet pattered along the wooden floors. "Max what are you doing we've got to get the stuff in the car before…" Zoe stopped when Max turned his head. His was indicating for her to shut up and when she looked past him she could see why. "Oh," was all she could manage.

Fletch laughed a little as he tried to grasp hold of the situation. "Didn't see that one coming." He laughed again but Zoe wasn't laughing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she closed in on the pair at the door.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied.

"I," she commented slowly, "happen to live here."

"I meant with Max." He confirmed although Zoe knew exactly what he meant."

"Zoe and I are both going to the United game, close rivalry and all that, it was just more convenient if we travelled together. I'm staying with mates and she's staying with family ro something." Max bluffed.

"Well if you're sure." Fletch seemed unconvinced but Zoe gave him a look.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I don't want them getting the wrong end of the stick."

"Fine, now put your stuff in the car or you'll be late." He ordered the pair of them.

"What?" Zoe questioned him confused.

"Do you want taking to Liverpool or not?" Fletch asked her.

"How could you be so stupid?" Zoe looked back towards Max and stormed off to get her stuff ready.

Max shouted back at her, "I didn't even do anything."

"Max just get me a taxi driver." Zoe said as she walked towards the door with her giant suitcase, which went unnoticed by Max and Fletch.

Max and Fletch gave each other a look and Zoe finally clicked.

"Please don't tell me you're a taxi driver, Fletch please don't put me into this position." Zoe said shaking her head and wagging her finger at him.

"I needed the money." Fletch protested and Max just stood there with an awkward grin.

Zoe noticed this and ordered him to put the suitcases in the car.

"We're going for a weekend not a week." He commented but Zoe was too busy fuming to pay attention. She informed Fletch that they'd discuss it in the taxi on the way up but she had to admit she felt a little uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this story is going to get quite unrealistic but isn't that the point of fanfics? Things that we want to happen/won't usually happen on our screens. Well when I say unrealistic I mean there will be a bunch of coincidences and stuff. Sorry it has taken me so long to upload I've been thinking about how to get to the end point but I know where I'm going with this now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence in the taxi was unbearable for much longer. It was an awkward kind of silence. Zoe and Max were afraid to interact in case anything gave them away so they both had their hands in their laps and sat fidgeting about. Fletch on the other hand spent a decent amount of time trying to think what conversation to start but Zoe beat him too it and it was unfortunate for him that he didn't think of a topic first.

"Does Tess know about this?" Zoe asked him sternly. She saw the way he'd looked and tired was an understatement.

"No and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her." He replied, but directing it at the pair of them. He glanced into the mirror to see their reaction, which wasn't anything special. Not surprising as they'd been given some time to get over it and they had their own issues to distract them luckily for Fletch.

"You know if we don't eventually someone will."

"It's just until I am back on my feet. With another child Nat and I need the money."

Zoe nodded and it was conversation closed. She'd keep quiet for now. Besides if Max was to do something stupid she could use it as part of her bargaining power, and if she really really wanted to stoop low she had the Fletch Tess card but she prayed it wouldn't even come close to that.

"So you're a Liverpool fan then?" Fletch asked her trying to change the subject.

"Does the accent not give it away?"

They both felt Max grin at her comment. Just because he wasn't able to produce that level of wit, didn't mean he had to laugh at others. But it turns out he wasn't laughing at Zoe's comment, which was made evident when he made a response. "Well it's better than supporting someone like, oh I don't know… West Ham." He grinned knowing full well that Fletch's allegiance lay with West Ham.

The football talk continued. Both Fletch and Max were surprised with how much Zoe knew about football, and not because she was female – they would deny ever being sexist – but because this was Zoe. Max had no idea she even liked football until she announced to him she was going to the game that weekend and he'd tagged along.

"No you've got it wrong, Steven Gerrard is way better than Nolan. There is no comparison." Zoe was getting into this discussion.

"I'm not saying that, but you have to admit Nolan is underrated."

"Okay, okay I've got one." Zoe grinned, "best player in the Premier League?"

She and Max both looked at each other and at the same time almost shouted, "Suarez" and Fletch sat there shaking his head. He could have predicted that one.

"This season maybe, but Toure is in with a shout."

The football talk continued for at least another hour but Max's complaint of needing the toilet meant that they had to make a stop just an hour outside Liverpool. They all grabbed a quick wee break, and some food and they were back on the road again.

"So you guys have an address of the people you're staying with?" Zoe and Max looked at each other. They weren't staying with people they were staying at a hotel. Zoe was thinking about staying with Linda originally but that planned changed when Max decided he was going to go too.

"Yeah you can drop us both off with my family I'll direct you when we get there." Zoe commented slowly hoping that she didn't make any slipups. In reality she was just going to get Fletch to drop them off a street away from the hotel. Despite it being a rather big city, Zoe knew it inside out and every time guests would come to visit her family when she was younger they'd stay at that specific hotel so she'd have no problem directing Fletch round or finding a place, which should could pretend is her parents' house.

It wasn't long until Zoe was able to direct Fletch round Liverpool as quickly as possible. The satnavs were only so good but they didn't know all the back roads like Zoe did. Max just sat there in the back next to Zoe peering out of the window. Unlike Zoe he'd grown up in Yorkshire and had only ever been to Liverpool to watch the football.

A little while later and Max received a phone call. It was one of his friends wondering whether they were still on for tonight. Max took a glance towards Zoe who was too busy directing to pay that much attention and clarified that tonight was still good before asking who was actually going. He assumed it would just be a couple of drinks and then he and Zoe would be out of there but apparently they were going for a full sit down meal. Once that was all clarified he hung up the phone and by that time they were only a few streets away.

Fletch got their things out and bid them goodbye and within moments he was off. The nearly-four hour trip had been extremely awkward for all three of them despite interesting conversations along the way. Max and Zoe took their bags – or in Zoe's case a suitcase – down the road, which as Zoe was quite right in saying, was only one hundred yards or so away from the hotel they were staying at.

Max got out his phone as they arrived at the hotel and before Zoe knew what he was doing there was a flash as the camera went off. A few moments later her phone buzzed and she sighed as she read out loud: "Max Walker as tagged you in a post." She was horrified. "This has got to be a bloody joke."

"We have to cover our arses. If I just say we bumped to each other then job done. Everyone knows you're going don't they?"

Zoe couldn't deny that she had mentioned that she was in Liverpool all weekend, and Max was bound to have mentioned to all the guys that he was off to watch the united game. But Liverpool was still a massive place to suddenly bump into each other did sound quite random.

"Also I forgot to mention we're going to dinner with a few of my mates."

"What happened to keeping this quiet? You are unbelievable."

"I told you that they were going to the match so you were going to see them anyway."

Zoe remained unconvinced. "Do they know?"

"Of course they do." Zoe gave him a look. "Don't give me that I am a crap liar you know that I had to tell them. Anyway Barry said his girlfriend used to work down our way so you never know you may find a new friend." He grinned and stopped when he noticed that Zoe wasn't smiling. "And I'm just going to stop talking."

"That might be a good idea." She commented as they both made their way inside the hotel to finally check in. The process was quick enough, and they'd been told that it was going to be really busy. They found this surprising because it wasn't like Manchester was far from Liverpool so they just assumed it was for other means.

"I do not believe this." Zoe commented as she shoved her phone down on the double bed and ran her fingers through her head. "Have you seen Fletch's comment?" Max shook his head.

"How would Fletch have time to comment when he's driving?"

"Who knows? But I am telling you he is going to get a kicking on Monday."

"What's he said?"

"I quote 'you should have travelled up together'. And that isn't all; there is a winky face. A winky face."

Max shrugged. "So?"

"Isn't that the most obvious thing ever? Even trained monkeys would get that one. The whole idea of this weekend was to get away from it all."

"Well actually the idea was to watch the football…" A glare from Zoe made Max shut up and change the subject. "So what are we doing this afternoon?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm off to see my family."

"Can I come?" Max beamed.

"No, no, no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. This is definitely an eventful weekend in Liverpool ;) And this really is just a little filler chapter necessary for something that is coming up. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So where are your children?" Zoe's mother questioned her with her thick Liverpudlian accent as they both sat down in the living room of Zoe's childhood home. Although it had been seven years since she'd last been back here it was still pretty much as she remembered it but white fabric sofas had replaced the black leather sofas – something that Zoe had always badgered her mother to change.

"Mum, I don't have any." She commented a little annoyed. "You know I can't." Zoe wasn't that close to her family. Despite making it through medical school and become a senior consultant her parents were still not satisfied, when she was younger they were always telling her to lay off the alcohol, lay off the partying or she would never get a husband. They weren't exactly wrong although Zoe would argue that putting her work first was the reasoning for this.

"Well it has been five years since we last spoke, circumstances might have changed." Her mother made a small dig at her. To be fair it takes two to tango and her mother had made little effort to keep in contact. Zoe's brother was regularly back at home, spending time with their parents but Zoe had never made that kind of effort.

"Yes well it's still the same; now drop it, please." It was clear that no more was going to be gotten out of Zoe. She didn't want to talk about the situation. It just reminded her about the fact. Although she stuck to the principal that she would never have kids and that she was never good with them anyway, getting older she had considered that if she ever wanted them now would be the time and of all people she did not need her mum getting involved into this mess of hers.

"At least tell me there's a husband to talk of." Zoe shook her head. She'd disappointed her family again. For a family that were strict on their beliefs they hadn't really made an effort with Zoe but then again she was fine, she was always fine. Coming from a large family of mainly boys who needed her parent's attention Zoe was left to her own devices, she'd made it to medical school and was the only one of her four siblings who held a stable job. "What am I meant to tell everyone Zoe? Finally you come home to us after God knows how long and you have made no progression in life." Zoe shrugged. A constant disappointment to her mother, she now questioned why she was even going to visit her family, or why she even looked forward to it in the first place.

"Works kind of hectic right now." She commented feeling she needed to justify herself.

"So what's the real reason you came to visit then?" Zoe gave her a look. "Come on Zo I've known you your whole life and you wouldn't make a day trip to spend an afternoon with your mother, and no one else was aware of your visit."

"Well if you must know I'm going to see the football."

Her mother sighed. "You need to sort out your priorities. You have time to come to watch a football match but you don't have time for a significant other or your family? What happened to that Nick Jordan? He was a good one."

"If you're just going to give me grief then I'm going to the pub." Zoe grabbed her bag and coat and left her childhood home before her mother even had a chance to get out of her seat. Zoe's mother watched as she walked across the road into the pub that sat opposite her house. She sighed. She didn't mean to be harsh on her daughter but growing up Zoe was full of life, a real girly girl, one that had her wedding planned, her children's names decided and everything. It was hard to believe that her Zoe just didn't want a family, and it was hard to believe that her Zoe had distanced herself from her own family. She admitted she didn't make it easy for Zoe though.

Zoe did as she said she was going to do and walked into the pub. She knew her mum wouldn't follow her and her reasoning wasn't as bad as it had sounded. Zoe had refused to let Max come in with her to visit her family so instead he was confined to the pub. She saw him sitting at a table with his phone out and an orange juice. She would have questioned whether he was feeling alright but noticed that it was still only 4pm. Zoe ordered her drink and came to sit down next to Max.

He glanced up at her, "how did it go?" He knew as soon as he'd said it that it didn't go well. He watched as Zoe sighed and leant her head against his shoulder and he put his arm round her almost giving her a side hug. "Families are useless. My mum left my dad when I was seven, one day she just walked out, no reason why."

"Yeah but you still speak to her now don't you?" Zoe sat up from Max's shoulder and looked at him interested.

"Honestly? I hardly speak to either of my parents. Robyn is the only good thing to have come out from it all really." He answered honestly. He saw Zoe's face and realised that he wasn't helping to make her feel better. "Did you speak to both your parents?"

"My dad wasn't at home, he was probably at work." She put her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands. She didn't want Max to see her this stressed. It wasn't fair on him. She felt his hand on hers as she lifted her head up and he slipped his hand into hers placing his other free hand on top.

"Cheer up," He smiled sincerely at her. Zoe had never seen Max like this, all-caring, she was used to his cheeky comments and constant flirting. It was nice to know he was there for her too.

"I'm just fed up of being judged by them." She said suddenly. "It's like Connie all over again. I'm fed up of them picking my life apart and noticing all my faults. They cannot be proud of me for one minute because all they care about is whether I have a husband or kids or why I've been engaged twice and never married." She noticed Max was about to speak. She put her hands on his lips. "Don't, please. Save it for another day." He nodded but she realised this wasn't what he was going to say.

"Er Zo," he commented and he nodded to a man who was standing at the front of the table. It was clear that Max had no idea who he was but had a funny feeling that this just might be a relative of Zoe's.

"Your mother told me I'd find you here." Zoe glanced round to see her father standing there. "I didn't realise you wouldn't be alone." This was a hint for Zoe to introduce Max but when she didn't Max took it upon himself to begin the introduction.

"Max," he commented as he stood up slightly taking his hand off Zoe's and leaning forward to shake his.

"Sunni," he replied in a serious tone. "Do you mind if I have a word with my daughter?" He asked Max.

"Of course go for it," Max indicated still sitting there.

"Alone." Sunni replied. It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Max it's fine." Zoe smiled at him and he nodded escaping his seat to head towards the toilets. He wasn't sure what the exact circumstance with Zoe's family was, from what she'd said on the journey she was quite looking forward to seeing them again but she hadn't seen them in years so there must have been something going on. Zoe had told him that her mother was religious and saw women as a homemaker; neither of these really fitted Zoe showing the potential for disagreements he thought.

Zoe hadn't seen her father in about six months. Of the two, he was the one she was closest to, he, unlike her mother, had made the effort. He was openly proud of his daughter's achievements.

"So, Max? Your mother would be happy you found someone. Why didn't you tell her?"

"That's all she cares about. If I had told her about Max then she'd want to meet him and I'm not quite ready for that, if I was I'd have taken him with me." Her father nodded in understanding.

"I've only got five minutes, your mother and I have a wedding to go to this evening," Her father glanced down at his watch. "I came over here to explain."

"You're always defending her Dad, I'm happy with my life, I don't want Mum interfering and making me unhappy with what I've got."

"Zoe, just remember one thing. Just remember who was there for you when you realised you couldn't have children. She wants you to be honest with her, having children and wanting children are two separate entities and she just wants you to admit the truth."

"I can't." Zoe admitted. "I can't. I can't want something I can't have."

"Does Max know?"

"Of course not." Zoe scoffed. Her father nodded.

"Look I've got to go but I'm going to Wyvern in September for a business medical conference and I hear that a certain somebody is a guest speaker." Zoe rolled her eyes smiling. She gave her father a hug and he left her alone walking up to Max who was now by the bar, on his way out.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about our Zoe, and I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready, just give her a chance." Max nodded a little puzzled.

He walked back to sit by Zoe, she looked at him confused, "what did he want?"

"Oh nothing." Max replied rather casually.


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been such a long time since I last updated. I cannot apologise more. I've had a really busy time inbetween moving to university and settling in I've had to adapt to the new routine! But fear not - or maybe you're in fear I don't know! I'm back!**

**Enjoy! Please do not forget to review! Thank-you!**

"I promise, they don't bite. They're just different versions of me. Really!" Max attempted to reassure Zoe as they exited from the taxi that had just drive them from the hotel to the restaurant. He planted his hand lightly in the grove of her back, guiding her that few metres across the pavement.

"Is that meant to be reassuring?" She asked him in a serious tone.

"Well, yeah." Max shrugged. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you're just young." Zoe frowned.

"And we're back to this again?" Max had attempted to reassure her many times that the age gap really wasn't an issue. It didn't bother him that Zoe was pushing on forty, in fact, he quite liked the idea although he was careful in expressing this. "Pete's girlfriend has two kids and from what I've heard they're not young either so she must be ancient. Wow, go Pete!" Max stopped for a minute as he processed the idea and grinned as he did so. It wasn't until Zoe groaned that he realised he was being immature and once again lead her towards the restaurant.

Once they were at the door Zoe paused for a second and Max noticing her hesitance rubbed her back softly offering her reassurance and after a second she glanced towards him and nodded, giving him permission to enter the restaurant. The restaurant was a lot smaller than she'd imagined. Given it was a September evening in Liverpool it wasn't particularly warm either, so in the middle and at the back of the restaurant stood a fireplace, which had been lit giving it a calming atmosphere and Zoe had immediately taken to it. She was curious as to how she'd never been here before considering she lived here for almost half her life and her visits since had been frequent, but as if reading her mind Max commented, "it's relatively new, it was a betting shop beforehand." Zoe scrunched up her face in response finding it shocking how they could turn a betting shop into a half decent looking restaurant. "I know, it's quite something."

She watched the man that, despite being ten years her junior, had some kind of hold on her. His face displayed a cute look of confusion as he scanned the room for his friends. It was obvious where they were sitting. There would be seven of them this evening and as previously noted by the pair, the restaurant was relatively small therefore it wasn't hard to spot where the large party would be placed. As they walked over Zoe was a little relieved that they were the second to arrive after Dan, the only singleton of the crowd this evening. She wasn't sure what they'd talk about, what do younger people talk about these days? Zoe was also more content as Max whispered into her ear that Dan was the doctor that he'd mentioned. 'Great!' she thought, 'someone with common ground.'

The pair were introduced to each other and Max sat next to Zoe, and they both got comfy in their seats. Max placed one of his arms on the back of Zoe's seat, almost like a protective shield round her. They had their small talk, Dan explained that he worked in cardiology and had done work previously with Professor Hope from Holby and they discussed all the mutual colleagues they'd shared throughout the years. Despite coming from different fields, they'd both attended the same university and therefore there was a lot of overlapping. Whether Max was truly interested in this conversation wasn't obvious, but he at least pretended to be.

It was another twenty minutes before any of the other arrived and each as they did blamed their female companion. It wasn't until the last lot, Pete and his girlfriend, arrived that things started to change. Max had mentioned to Zoe that Pete's girlfriend and worked at Holby but it hadn't crossed her mind that one of her closest friends, who had experienced a tough time since leaving the ED, would be her. When Pete entered the restaurant door with his arm around his blonde companion, Max turned around and grinned. "Here's the man." They embraced one another has if they hadn't seen each other in years. "Who's this blonde beauty?" He glanced towards the female.

"Linda," she grinned at him and held out her hand.

"Max," he shook her hand. "Aren't you the one that worked down at Holby?"

"Yeah that's right? You know it?"

"I'm a porter there!"

"Oh what department? I might know a few people." As she spoke they headed towards the table, and they sat down.

"You're better off speaking to my girlfriend to be honest. I think she's just gone to the toilet but she's been at Holby for years so I'm sure you know her.

Zoe stopped dead in her tracks as she began to walk back to the table. She heard a laughter. One she recognised. Oh she could pick that laugh out from anywhere. As she walked closer to the table she heard Max talking about Holby and that just clarified things. She wasn't sure what to do. There was a reason why she hadn't told Linda that she was coming. Wigan was still in contact with people from Holby, including a specific young blonde nurse, who is not only Max's sister but the biggest gossip in the ED since Linda herself.

Unfortunately before Zoe could decide what do to Max turned around and grinned at her, "there you are! I almost thought you did a runner for a second," Zoe faked a smile and stood frozen when the blonde also turned around to look at her.

"Zoe?!" Linda asked her. "Would have been nice for you to tell me you're in Liverpool."

"Linda, hi, yeah, about that… It's just a quick visit!"

"Wait you two know each other?" Max pointed between the pair of them as Zoe sat back down again.

"Hang on, you two know each other?" Linda asked right after Max pointing between Zoe and Max.

"I would hope so considering she's my girlfriend."

"Well not technically…" Zoe tried to argue.

"So you didn't come on a weekend away with me and we didn't just have sex earlier?"

"Wow, wow, wow." Was all Linda could say. "I'm not sure whether to be completely shocked, or to have predicted it. Really Zoe?!"

"Look, no one knows I'd appreciate it if you keep it on the down low."

"Mum's the word." Linda grinned. "But seriously. I thought you sleeping with a seventeen year old was bad."

"You what?"

"Linda!" Zoe whispered through gritted teeth.

Linda was absolutely loving it. At first she was annoyed and extremely shocked but she'd thought of a way round the problem. She was sure there were many things about Zoe that Max had no idea of… up until now.

"So Max, who were you dating beforehand? Tess?"

"No that was Fletch!"

"Haha nice one!" After Linda saw the faces that Max and Zoe were pulling she stopped laughing. "Oh, you're actually serious?"

"Well if you stick around with Zoe for too long you're bound to start following her ways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe looked confused, and kind of hurt.

"I was only joking."

"No you weren't," Max observed. He was right. She was deadly serious.

"Okay I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was up in Liverpool but please do not do this."

"You'll thank me one day," Linda grinned and Zoe remained unconvinced. "So where do we begin? Let's stick to the main two: Sean and Nick."

"What was wrong with Nick?"

"Okay we'll exclude Nick, only because that is a story in itself."

Zoe rolled her eyes, she knew what was wrong with Nick, she knew not only did she fake his signature on an operation to save his life, that he didn't want, but she wasn't particularly honest with him about certain things. He had been the love of her life, and although things would never go back there, she would never go back there, it was still a deep and emotional part of her life. She was no longer in love with the man but some part of her would always love him. She didn't want to share this with Max she didn't want to scare him off. She was sure that despite him being thirty, he hadn't had many serious relationships. She didn't want to go through the ins and outs of the reasonings behind it all because then she'd have to bring up the fact that she could never have children, something she'd only just narrowly avoided, earlier on in the evening.

During the time she'd zoned out thinking about Nick Jordan Linda had informed Max of everything that had happened in regards to Sean and Zoe sunk into her seat.

For the rest of the evening everything toned down a little as Linda decided that was enough was enough and she and Zoe were chatting like nothing had changed, the men were back in their groove talking football tactics, old band memories and even school memories. After they left the restaurant Linda suggested to Zoe that they went on to a club.

"I'm too old for that now."

"Don't be silly you're never too old to party." Max interjected and that was that! Linda, Pete, Zoe and Max were off for a wild night…


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise again for leaving it for over a month until I update. I've had writer's block. I know what I want to write I've just struggled to get it down on paper. However I'm back in the flow now I promise you as I've written the next two chapters for this fic so definitely expect updates soon! **

**I've also started working on a Christmas one-shot that should be up in the next few days! Please forgive me.**

"Hang on, I thought you had kids?" Max cocked his head slightly and produced a frown as he stood there trying to work out why Linda would leave her kids to go partying?

"No? I live with my sister and her two children but I don't have any of my own." Linda clarified for him.

Max nodded in response. They were now standing outside a club in Liverpool, one that was only slightly familiar to Max. Around them there were surrounded by people primarily in their early twenties making Zoe in particular feel out of place.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

'Come on, where's the Zoe I know and love? You know? The one that had to be taken into the ED on more than one occasion because she'd drank too much?" Linda asked her cheerily.

"Wow, Doctor Hanna I knew you had it in you!" Max grinned almost as if he finally had his suspicions confirmed.

They all edged forward slowly in the queue and looking round Zoe could see they were finally in sight of the entrance. It had been a long time since she'd had a proper night out – in fact the last time she went out was for Linda's leaving doo. Since becoming clinical lead she'd almost forgotten what down time was. Being here, now, reminded her that having a life was as important as saving lives. In that moment she decided that she was going to shove all her worries into the back of her mind for now and just enjoy the night.

She felt Max's hand lightly grip the bottom of her back, and it was then that Zoe realised how cold she was. Upon feeling her shiver Max pulled her closer to him and when she failed to resist he planted a kiss on the top of her head. Instinctively Zoe used her free hand that wasn't boxed in by her and Max's body's to sweep through her hair.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you remotely relaxed." Max whispered in her ear as Zoe just rolled her eyes.

Zoe turned her head round to see what Linda was up to but upon seeing her engage in activity that really shouldn't have been displayed in such a public place she shivered at the thought and turned her thoughts, and her head, back round to Max.

"I've got a wager for you," she propositioned.

"Go on," Max insisted.

"If I outdrink you then I get anything of my choosing."

"Okay, but if I win we tell people about us." He tested the waters with hat comment and he felt Zoe tense up again and pull a very odd face. He then went on to tease her, "but if you don't think you can win…"

"Okay, deal. You don't know the ride you're in for Mr Walker" Zoe interjected.

"What's this?" Linda asked curiously. Clearly she'd finished with her own business by now.

"Zoe here thinks she can out drink me." Max laughed a little.

"Oh Max, you don't know what you've let yourself in for." Linda slapped his back in pity.

"What?"

"Let's put it this way you're lucky she's out of practice."

"You honestly think Zoe could out drink me?"

Before Linda could respond they found themselves at the front of the queue and the bouncer was requesting their ID's and money. They were all flattered that they were asked for ID, in particular Zoe. This added to the fact that Max offered to pay for her had put her in a good mood.

Max dug his hands into his pockets trying to search for his cash and when he failed he turned back to where Zoe was standing and gave her one of those knowing grins. She in return placed a tenner in his hand. "You can thank me later."

"How did you know that's what he wanted?" Linda asked rather bemused.

"Come on anyone could have read that face, could it have said 'I need your money' more?!" Zoe quipped.

Linda shrugged. Once the money had been paid and they were stamped they all entered the club and went straight to the bar. If one thing was certain they were going to start off with shots. It was simpler this way.

After several shots the game was almost forgotten. Linda and her other half had disappeared off somewhere and Max grabbed Zoe taking her to the dance floor. They both started busting some drunken moves, something they would never be seen doing sober, ever. But as the night wore on and the club became crowded it became more difficult to implement these moves. Max grabbed hold of Zoe's hand at some point and pulled her close, their bodies grinding together as they continued to dance.

"Fancy another drink?" Max shouted in her ear ensuring that she heard him.

"I could murder one." She shouted back. He tugged at her arm and led her back to the bar. Zoe glanced around quickly but her vision was starting to blur slightly so even if Linda was in eyesight she wouldn't have been able to pick her out. She was handed another shot by Max and after counting to three they both downed their own.

Within seconds they were back out on the dance floor and Max was jumping up and down with his hand in the air singing a long to the music that was playing while Zoe was doing her best to act sexy but kept falling into Max every time. Heels and alcohol definitely do not go together. When the song ended Max stopped jumping up and down and paid more attention to the brunette in front of him. She was now facing away from him, lost in her own little world dancing away. He smiled to himself and thought how lucky he was before starting to feel confused as the alcohol made thinking overly difficult. He grabbed hold of her waist in one hand and arm in the other swivelling her around to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and began swaying with the music, her head tilted back and her eyes shut. Max pulled her into a kiss, and didn't even have to beg for entrance, their drunken nature only enhanced their sexual desires and within seconds the kiss deepened and became rather rough.

"Let's get out of here." Max shouted in her ear and a nod from Zoe was all the clarification he needed to go ahead and lead her out of the club. Sneaking through the crowd of people he tightened his grip to be sure not to lose her. There were several moments where each of them nearly fell over, and it was clear they were both getting taken over by the alcohol. However, Max managed to get them both into a taxi and slur the name of the hotel. The driver must have understood because he replied with a slow nod and pulled out from his parking space.

"Did I win the bet?" Zoe asked Max with excitement on the journey back.

"Say the sea shells tongue twister." Max insisted.

"No." Zoe refused as she attempted to push Max away to add to the dramatics but in reality she barely touched him, seriously misjudging the space between she and him.

"Then I win."

"You say the twister." She insisted.

"She sells she sells on the she shore. But the shells that she shells are on the shee store." Max was quite proud of himself for that.

"That's not right." Zoe argued.

"Yeah it is." Max argued back.

This went on until the noticed that the cab driver had pulled up outside the hotel. Zoe grabbed a note from her bra and handed it to the cab driver, when he nodded she knew she'd given him enough and they both got out.

"So that's where you keep money?" Max asked her.

"Out of your reach Walker." Zoe remarked.

"Now you've asked for it." He grinned and dragged her into the lift and pressed floor number five about twenty times before the doors eventually shut. Left alone in the lift with Zoe he pinned her up against the wall.

"Keep it in your pants." She retorted.

"It's your hold on me."

She dragged him out of the lift and fished around for her key card when Max pulled it out of her bra. He grinned at his accomplishment. It took him at least a minute to get the key card into the holder and Zoe was getting frustrated. If they had had an actual key to deal with they could easily have been there all night.

Within seconds of entering the room clothes were strewn across the floor and Max and Zoe were nothing more than a tangle of limbs on the bed.

However they seem to have forgotten that modern technology ensures that these 'wild' nights are never forgotten…


	6. Chapter 6

**I told you updates would be more regular and this is why you should believe me this time ;) So originally this story was meant to end at the end of the football match but I'm actually thinking about extending it beyond this as I have a couple of ideas if you guys like the idea?**

**This chapter is really just a filler chapter but just to let you know there's only a few more chapters before it's back to the ED for these two!**

Zoe woke up and her hand immediately went to her head. She was surprised that she had no hangover. It did make sense though, her alcohol tolerance had decreased as she wasn't accustomed to the large quantities anymore and therefore she hadn't drunk enough to leave her with a hangover.

She shook Max lightly attempting to wake him up and when that failed she proceeded to kiss him. That always did the trick and today was no exception. The clinical lead quickly pulled away leaving him begging for more but she refused insisting that they'd need to get going soon enough as traffic on match days were always a nightmare.

By the time she'd showered and started getting ready Max still hadn't left the bed. He'd shut his eyes once Zoe had stepped into the shower and had fallen back asleep. Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes. He was not the only one that had a late night last night and yet she was all up and rearing to go. It turned out however, that she had an actual reason to get him to move his butt as she couldn't find where she'd put her jeans.

"Max, Max!" She shouted the latter time and this time he blinked his eyes open.

"You haven't seen my jeans have you?"

Max gazed around the room until he saw Zoe standing by the bathroom in little more than her Liverpool shirt looking rather frustrated.

"Come over here," he beckoned with his finger. If he had, had a hangover at all it was soon out of his mind at the slight of Zoe.

"I haven't got time for games Max."

"Just one second I need to show you something."

"Unless they're my jeans I don't care."

"They're your jeans." He confirmed. Zoe looked at him inquisitively clearly not believing a word he was saying but wondered what he was going on about. She gave in and walked over to Max's side of the bed.

As soon as she was in reach Max pulled her on top of him, "you should wear that more often." He grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

"We haven't got time for this," Zoe tried to argue but Max just pulled her into another lingering kiss. "Okay maybe we have five minutes and that's all."

After another twenty minutes or so Max's second alarm went off alerting the pair that they were meant to be leaving because Max always struggled to get out of bed until five minutes before leaving on a daily basis. This special alarm for him took the pair by surprise and Zoe jumped up in search of her jeans and Max ran to the shower grabbing his clothes on the way.

Almost half an hour later and the pair were ready to leave. Luckily they planned for this to happen and they had just enough time to stop off at Zoe's favourite restaurant for lunch. This gave them a chance to talk about the previous night.

"So Dr Hanna has a wild side."

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Yeah I always knew you had it in you." Max agreed. Although this wasn't the point he was making.

"How come in all the time I've known you this is the first time I've seen you drunk?"

"I'm clinical lead Max I have to assume responsibility."

"Pft, like that would stop you." Max rolled his eyes. This was true. For Zoe, since Linda has left she had no one that she was close enough to go partying with, and only those from the old days knew about this side to her although she was sure everyone had heard the rumours. Cal had several times tried to get her to go out with the others but she always had too much work to catch up on. Being Clinical Lead left her no time to have a life of her own. Max however, interrupted her thoughts. "Well don't think you're getting out of it once we get back."

"I forgot how much fun it was."

"You would not be saying this if you had a hangover," Max pointed out.

They both ordered their food and a glass of wine. It was only going to be a quick meal so luckily the service here was relatively quick – well previous times Zoe had been here it had been.

"I've never seen you watch a football match before." Max came to a realisation. He wondered whether Zoe was one of the rare bread of women who got totally into it. He found it hilarious really. He'd go down to the pub with his friends and they'd all be shouting at the TV screen and he would just be fully relaxed. However, when he's in a stadium that's a totally different story, as Zoe will soon find out.

"Yeah well it's nothing special." Max looked at her with disappointment. "Well believe it or not I'm very calm when it comes to football."

Max nodded slowly. "Of course you are."

Zoe ignored his sarcasm and their food arrived before she got a chance to fire shots at him. They ate their lunch fairy quickly as it was a lunchtime kick-off meaning they had just under an hour and a half to get to the game and soak in the atmosphere. This, for Liverpool and United fans, was the biggest match of the season and seeing as the pair probably wouldn't get to see Liverpool play for a while it was important to them to treasure every second.

After finishing their lunch Zoe and Max started walking down the street towards the stadium. The beauty of Zoe's favourite restaurant was that it couldn't be more than a mile away from the stadium. Luckily, for once, Zoe wasn't wearing her heels either – although it would have been criminal to wear heels to a football match. Only an amateur wouldn't be aware of this and even then it's just common sense.

Both of them were sporting their Liverpool shirts as were the majority of people walking down the street. Crowds were singing 'You'll Never Walk Alone' but neither Max nor Zoe joined in. At least at this stage they didn't.

Max stopped suddenly and patted down his coat. He searched his pockets twice before worryingly glancing at Zoe. "I can't find the tickets." He complained.

"What?" Zoe was not amused.

"I put them in my coat pocket before we left Holby yesterday I'm sure of it but they're not there anymore."

"Are you joking? Max if we don't have the tickets we can't get into the match."

Max looked at her seriously.

"Give me your coat." Zoe ordered. She held out her hands expectantly. Max only stood there looking confused. "If you think I trust you to check your pockets properly then you'd be wrong."

Max began to smile slowly before bursting into a laughing fit and produced the tickets from behind his back. "Got to be cruel to be kind," he winked at Zoe. She looked at him fuming and stormed off down the road. Oh how Max loved a livid Zoe. He knew she couldn't be angry with him for too long after all he had the tickets. After a couple of seconds he began to jog after Zoe who was already halfway down the road and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Max attempted to spark conversation several times but Zoe wasn't having any of it.

Once they reached the ground they both bought their match day magazines. Once arriving at the correct gate Zoe demanded her ticket but Max refused. "Give me a kiss and you get your ticket."

"Max, no time for joking now just give me the ticket."

Max shook his head. "Not having you pissed off for the next couple of hours."

"I paid for the tickets Max."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to stay here."

Zoe gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now do I get my ticket?"

Max reluctantly handed over her ticket. "That's not what I meant mardy bum." Zoe just shook her head.

"Never satisfied are you?"

They both chuckled a little, almost laughing the situation off. They entered the stadium and after seeing the long queue for both the betting and the refreshments decided that they could do without either and went straight to their seats. They had a pretty decent view, around the halfway line and in the front third which was actually pretty decent. By this time there was only twenty minutes until kick off and they arrived just in time to applaud the players as they walked into the dugout after their warm up. The next time they'd remerge the game would begin.

"You ready for this?" Max grinned at Zoe.

"As I'll ever be," Zoe replied with a mixture of nerves and excitement – something only other fellow football fans would understand.


End file.
